The present invention pertains to a control system and more particularly to a control system having an applique carried on a housing for the control system and further having means to direct light to the applique.
The present invention is particularly adaptable to switch pod assemblies for automobiles. In present day automobiles, the number of control systems is continually increasing with the result that there are numerous levers and control function indicators. While this contributes to the ease and comfort in passenger cars, it does present the problem of providing clear indicators for the functions which are desired to be activated so that the automobile operator can quickly and safely perform a direct function. This is especially true at night.
Accordingly, there is provided a control system wherein the panel carrying the indicators for the functions available for operation are clearly and precisely illuminated.